A Bad Day for Guido/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Couch Gag: There is no couch, so when everyone rushes to the coach to sit, they end up falling onto the floor) (Morning in Manhattan, New York. The Bright Circle was rising in the sky as we see Guido the Microraptor, feeling light penetrating through his eyelids as he struggles to stay asleep. The Bright Circle’s light was penetrating its way into the window of Rocky's old apartment above Rex's Pizza) Guido: Ugh, not now. Just a few more minutes. (Guido could hear footsteps around him, and from how they sounded, he knew it could only be Cera the Triceratops, the Threehorn) Cera: Well, weirdo, are you gonna get up or not?! Guido: Snoring Cera: Ugh! (slams her left front foot to the floor) WAKE UP, GUIDO!!! Guido: (wakes up) Augh! (falls to the floor) Cera: So, the little weirdo wakes up in the wet window. Female Voice: Ahem! (A yellow Pteranodon named Etta, with her father, Pterono, an orange-brown Pteranodon, and Etta's grandfather, and Pterano's father, Swooper, a blue-green Harpactognathus were standing at the 2 young ones. Etta: What did you do, Cera? Cera: Uhh... I was telling Guido to wake up. Swooper: Well, that NOT how you wake up someone. Let him wake up. Pterano: Sniffs Eugh! What's that smell? Oh. Guido. Did you wet yourself that night? (Guido looks at his chest, his feathers, his tail, and his wing-like arms were drenched in urine that wasn’t his own) Cera: Softly Guido: (angrily) CERA!! You did this to me?!? Cera: Uhh... Etta: Cera! Did you really do this to this Glider on purpose?! Cera: Well, HE should do what a weirdo could do. Pterano: You think you could get away with your disgusting joke like that?! That's not funny, Cera! Guido: GRR!! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!!! Swooper: Now, now, Guido. Calm down. Guido: I don't WANT to calm down until I'' get cleaned up! Groans How many baths is this gonna get this off? '''Pterano': I'll use the sink. Guido: (to Cera) Ooh. I'M GONNA- Pterano: Guido, listen! You're NOT going to do that! Just calm down and I'll clean you, OK? Guido: (calmly) OK. Etta: Don’t move from that spot... (Cera runs outside) Aaaaand she's gone. (Pterano took Guido to the sink. Pterano turns on the water and Guido began washing. Etta grabs a treestar and soaks it and Guido grabs the wet treestar and rubbed the wet spots off to dry himself. Etta turns off the water and Guido climbs up to the counter, with his eyes looking quite furious) Pterano: There. All cleaned. Guido: Why did Cera did this to me?! Pterano: OK, let's not start saying bad things. Calm down and have some breakfast and you can go play with your friends. (Swooper hand Guido the worms) Guido: (happily) Oh, my favorite. Thanks, Swooper. Swooper: Oh, Spider-Man and I found these at the park. Guido: Ohh. Why did Cera think I'm a stupid weirdo?!! Etta: We're doing everything I can to get her to stop. Guido: MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET CERA'S FATHER!!! Etta: Hey! Don’t yell at me, Guido. I know you want this, but that doesn’t mean you have to raise your voice like that. Please settle down. (Guido looks away and crossed his wing-like arms, thinking of how to get back at Cera.) Swooper: Are you OK? Guido: OK?! OK?!!?! After what happen this morning? Swooper: I just wanna check on you to make sure you're alright. Guido: (eats a worm) OK, I'm going outside. I got friends to play. Pterano: Hey hello to my nephew for me. Etta: And Spider-Man too. Guido: OK. (flies off) Swooper: So, you and your father want to take a flight above the city? Etta: Oh, yes, Grandpa. (thinks) I hope Guido will have a good day. (We cut to Guido, humming to himself as he flew over Manhattan and admired all the gorgeous sights above the streets. Then, he see a 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man) Spider-Man: Hey! Guido: Hey, Spider-Man. How are ya doin'? Spider-Man: Oh, fine. Just waiting for any crimes. Guido: OK. (hears a scream) Who screamed? It could be Littlefoot. It could be Chomper. Or Rocky. It could be-- Gasps PETRIE!! Hold on! I'm coming! (dives down to the sidewalk on 44th St.) Hello? Anybody there? Voice: (jumps out of nowhere) RRRAAAAAAARR!!!!!! Guido: Yaaaaahhh!!! (falls backwards into a heap of trash, looks to see Shorty, a young green Brachiosaurus, a Longneck) Shorty: Laughing Oh! You should’ve seen the look on your face! Guido: (angrily) Shorty! You stupid Longneck! Shorty: Oh, c'mon. Don't act like Mr. Threehorn there. It's only me. I was just playing. Guido: Agh!! First Cera, and now you?! Huffs This whole thing had been a prank. Shorty: Oh, let me guess. Did Cera wet you this morning? Guido: How did you know that?! Shorty: Hmm. Guido: You never truly care, do you!? Shorty: Of course. Guido: UGHH! I already had a bad morning! I don't want my day to be worse! Leave me alone! Shorty: What did you just tell me to do? Guido: You heard me, Shorty! I need some alone time. Shorty: Why, you... (uses his tail to to throw Guido into a trash bag and all the garbage spilled all over him) Guido: Egh! (bumps into something else) Ow! (rubs his beak and looks up to see Bron, a brown Apatosaurus, a longneck, Littlefoot's father) Bron: Ah, I see Shorty is teaching you a valuable lesson. Guido: For what?!! For tricking me into falling into a heap of garbage?! Angrily How's THAT a valuable lesson??? Bron: Hey, don't yell in front of me. All you have to do is to ask someone to stop. (to Shorty) Let's go, Shorty. (Guido stares at the two longnecks as they turned their backs on him and walks away.) Guido: (thinks) My day is getting to be worse just when it was getting better. Eh. I'll be with Petrie. Maybe It'll get it out of my head. Act 2 (At Bethesda Fountain in Central Park, Petrie a young Pteranodon, his mother and his siblings are enjoying the time.) Mama Flyer: So, what do you wanna do, Petrie? Petrie: Me no know. Guido: Why is everyone picking on me today?! Petrie: Hi, Guido. How are you today? Guido: Sighs Not happy. Petrie: You not have good morning? Guido: Everyone is playing tricks on me. First, Cera wet me while I was sleeping, THEN, Shorty tricked me by scaring me into falling into stinky garbage. Why is everyone ''picking on me?! '''Petrie': Me wish me could do something. Guido: (angrily) What?!? Every single day when they saw me fall down, they laugh at me! (Petrie jolts and backs away a little more then sits down next to Guido and wraps a wing around his back. Guido feels a sense of warmth throughout his body) Guido: I'm sorry, Petrie. I was just upset. Petrie: It OK. Me know how it feel to HAVE day like this. Guido What should I do? Oh, what should I do? Everyone play tricks on me Why would do such a thing What oh, what should really do To stop the bullying? Petrie Me no what to do Me sorry, friend Guido Oh, what will I really do To stop all the teasing? I don't know What should I do Oh, what should I do? Petrie Ask somebody for help That to make to stop the teasing Guido Thanks for everying I know But what should I do? What should I do? Petrie: Would you like to play with me for while? Guido: On the bright side: Yes. Petrie: Oh, Me so glad! Come on! (Guido chuckles. Petrie pulls Guido up and held hand and eager to play some games that would surely brighten Guido’s sour morning) Mama Flyer: Aww. Kids these day always wanna have fun. (That afternoon, Guido was flying over Central Park.) Guido: Ahh. That's more like it. A sweet juicy lunch that I had. NOW I can have alone time. Just what I wanted. (hears someone chuckling softly) What's that? (looks all around) Hmm. Nobody is stalking me. Crash! (Guido feels something smash him hard in the head, shuts his eyes as he felt himself falling) Guido: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (hits the ground) Oof! OUCH!! (Guido's body ached as he struggles himself back onto his feet, opens his eyes to find himself covered in sticky red juice that was from the red sweets) Guido: OK, WHO DONE THAT???! (see somebody laughing) (Hyp, a Hypsilophodon and his lackeys, Mutt, a Muttaburrasaurus and Nod, a Nodosaurus, laughing at Guido) Hyp: Hah! That weirdo got juice all over his feathers! Laughs Nod: We got him this time. (Hyp, Mutt and Nod continued laughing) Guido: (SCREAMS ANGRILY) You stupid idiots!!! Mutt: Oooh. That’s not very nice. (eats a tree star.) Hyp: Perhaps the little weirdo should teach some matters! Guido: Why do they never stop teasing me?! Can I have 5 or 10 minutes away from you!?? (SNORTS) Chomper, a friendly purple T-Rex: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!! Guido: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGEERRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (falls on his back) (Chomper watched and laughed, but his laughter quickly died down once he took one glimpse towards Guido's legs. Urine was controllably squirting its way out of Guido and dampening the grassy ground he was standing on. It went on for 6 seconds before it stopped.) Guido: (looks down and saw that the grass was suddenly damp and darkened, then he glances down and saw that his legs were drenched) Chomper... w-w-why you... do this TO ME?!? Chomper: Uhh... Cera: Yes! My plan worked! Ha-ha! Good job, Chomper. Chomper: Hey! You tricked me! Guido: You let Cera into scaring me?! Chomper: Hey! I'm sorry, Guido. Guido: You don't know what you can be trusted!? Voice: Sorry for a scaredy-egg?! (Guido turns to find Shorty once again, laughing at the mess, but he wasn’t alone. Littlefoot the Apatosaurus a Longneck, Ducky the Saurolophus ''a Swimmer, Petrie, Spike the ''Stegosaurus ''a Spiketail, Ruby the ''Oviraptor ''a Fast-Runner, Getor the baby ''Hypsilophodon ''Hyp's baby brother, and Ali the girl ''Apatosaurus a Longneck were there.) Ruby: Chomper! That is not nice! Chomper: Ruby, I was tricked. Cera wanted me to scare someone, but I didn’t think it’d be Guido. Ya got to believe me! Panting Cera: Oh, believe it, because Guido is very will a coward and a weirdo all the time! Ducky: Cera! That is rude! It is, it is. Littlefoot: Guido. It's only a joke! You'll be OK. Guido: A joke?!! What is this?! Joke Day?!?! That's why everyone wants to pull pranks on me to make me so messy and call me names?!!? Littlefoot: Guido, I didn’t mean that! OK!? I'm sorry! Hyp: Oh, like the time when you pinched Getor? I threw you into dirt. (Hyp, Mutt and Nod laughed) (Guido lets out a high-pitched scream, that made one car crash into a streetlight) Guido: (to Hyp, Mutt and Nod) SHUT UP!!! ALL OF YOU!!! (walks away) Hpmh. Rocky Scout: Oh, come on! What is wrong with this car? Petrie: (notices a mud pool right in front of Guido) GUIDO! LOOK OUT!!! Guido: What? (looks at the mud pool and stops with one foot) (Rocky slams the car door angrily that made the streetlight fall to the ground, that caused Guido to lose his balance and falls into the mud with a splash. Mud splatters all over his juice-covered feathers and urine-soaked legs, before Guido knew it, his day was ruined.) Getor: Giggling Guido: (gets out of the mud and falls to his knees, and bursts into tears) Bawling Petrie: (Runs to Guido and hugged him soothingly) Shh. There, there. It OK. Me know. (Guido's crying calms down, he looks at Petrie and whimpers miserably before he turned his gaze towards Cera, Shorty, Hyp, Mutt and Nod, laughing. His face turned angry and lets out another loud scream) Guido: AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!! THAT'S IT!!! I'M DONE WITH YOU!!! YOU 5 ACT LIKE STUPID STINKBUGS!!! (shakes himself to get as much of the mess off him, then flies away, crying) Petrie: Guido?! Sadly Poor Guido. What is wrong with him? Cera: Sighs He’ll get over it! Ali: Hmm. Not so sure about that. Littlefoot: That exactly worries me. (The remaining friends went their separate ways) Act 3 (At Washington Square Park, Pterano, Swooper and Spider-Man were enjoying life except Etta as she thought about Guido’s rough morning. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by what sounded like sobbing coming from the sky, and once she looked in the direction the sound was coming from, she was crushed to find Guido flying right up to her, crying and weeping in flight and once again in a mess. Mud and sweet juice dripped off him. His face was soaked in tears and his beak and feathers were stained in a mixture of tears, juice and mud.) Etta: Guido! Gasps What happened? Guido: (in angry tears) Ask Shorty, Hyp, Mutt and Nod! They play tricks on me today like it was some kind of joke day in Manhattan! Etta: Gasps Why are your legs wet? Guido: Cera tricked Chomper into scaring me! Everyone was so rude to me! I can't take this anymore! Etta: Calm down. I know. Let's head for the fountain. Father, Grandpa and Spidey'll give you another bath and you tell me what happened, alright? (Guido didn't say a word and flew toward the fountain. Etta followed him closely and once Guido was in the fountain, Pterano, Swooper and Spider-Man starts bathing Guido with wet tree stars. They started with his face, then his feathered body being sure not to miss a single spot, and once his head was all clean again) Guido: (smiles) Sighs That's better. Swooper: Now, tell us everything. Guido: I was going for relaxing flight just like you say, but then I hear someone screaming. I thought it was Petrie, so I go down to see if he's in trouble. Pterano: OK, what's next? Guido: Shorty suddenly popped out of nowhere and scared me so much that I stumbled backward into a heap of garbage. Swooper: Oh, feathers! That was a bullying thing to do. Guido: Then I went to Central Park where I wash myself, then Petrie came to cheer me up and we played some games. He made me feel happy, but after I went for ANOTHER relaxing flight, I landed on a tree to stop and I hear someone near me. I tried to take off again, but then I suddenly hit with tree sweet and fell down. Then suddenly, Chomper came out of bushes and scared me so much that I wet myself! Spider-Man: Why would Chomper scare you? He's your friend. Guido: Oh, I know why that happened. Hyp, Mutt and Nod set a trap for me with tree sweets and Cera tricked Chomper into scaring me, and then my other friends came! Everyone started laughing at me! THEN, I tripped into a mud pool. They ruined my day! Why me?! Etta: I don’t know the answer to that question, Guido. Guido: There's isn't a thing as joke day, right?! Pterano: Chuckles No. Theses 5 were in the mood to cause you more trouble. Guido: I thought you were gonna get Cera's Dad to punish Cera!! Pterano: Quiet, Guido! I will ask Cera's Dad to punish her! PLEASE UNDERSTAND, OK?! Guido: Hyperventilating Pterano: Guido... I'm-- I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. It just takes some time. Guido: Ugh! (glides off) Etta: Guido! Where the heck are ya goin'?! Guido: I need to be by myself for a while, Etta! I need some alone time! (to himself) I will not let her get away with this. (That night, once the Night Circle had risen into the sky, the stars are twinkling and all the city lights were lit, some of the Gang had gathered at the rooftops to discuss a troubling issue.) Littlefoot: Hey! Where are the others? Ruby: Petrie didn’t want to come. Cera: I'm ain't surprised that Guido isn’t here. Rocky: THIS is EXACTLY why we’re here in the first place! Loofah: Where's Dad? Ali: I left him in the Chrysler Building. I think Petrie is feeling upset. Hyp! Where is Getor? Hyp: He's still with my father. Shorty: What are we going to do? Littlefoot: Well, for one thing, Shorty. A certain someone has yet to apologize to Guido for this mess we’ve gotten into! Shorty: I just couldn’t help it! OK?! So, what should we do? Ducky: Find a way to get Guido to forgive all of us. Mutt: So that we can all be friends again. Hyp: Good thinking, Mutt! But how do we do that? Littlefoot: That’s what we’re here for. Swooper, Pterano, Etta and Spider-Man couldn’t do it. Rocky: So if THEY can’t do it, WE can. Spike: I don't know what Guido’s favorite is. All we know that he love worms. Cera: He's a Glider, Spike. What do ya expect? He can fly. Littlefooot: Listen, guys. Guido has had a very rough day. Are you thinking what I’m thinking? Hyp: Should we go to the Statue of Liberty? Ducky: It'll be fun. Yep, yep, yep. Shorty: No, Littlefoot! It’s dark out and everyone’s asleep! Plus, Spider-Man's enemies are still around. We can't go places at a time like this! Loofah: Shorty. We have t-- Shorty: I’m SO not doing this when it’s this late and the grownups will be searching for us just because of something I did to Guido! If ya don't mind, I'm going home until the Bright Circle comes up again. Nod: (spots a shiny light) Uhh... Shorty? What is that? Ruby: It must be those little shiny bugs. Loofah: What could it be? Glowing berries? Littlefoot: Hmm. Something just doesn’t add up. Deep Voice: You’re right. Something doesn’t add up at ALL. All: Gasp Ali: Who said that? Hyp: Mutt, tell me it's not your tummy talking. Mutt: Hey! My tummy didn't speak. Who's there?! Ruby: Guys, look! (The Gang saw a spotlight with a shadow of a mysterious figure, but its head seemed to resemble a trash bag, and the rest of its body from the shoulders down seemed to look like tree stars.) Ali: Who are YOU? Shadowy Figure: I am... uhhh... everybody’s worst sleep story. I know just what you’ve been up to. I know what the whole city has been up to with all their cruel jokes and tricks. Cera: Oh, come on! It’s just your stupid imagination! You just made it up, didn’t you? Shadowy Figure: Why do you think I’ve gotten this weak? (Chomper Ruby, Hyp, Mutt and Nod duck behind a vent.) Nod: I don't like this. Shorty: Because you’re so old! Shadowy Figure: Yes, I was old. I’ve been like this nearly my whole life, and now I hear someone else is about to suffer the same disgraceful fate unless this comes to an end! You’ll be left in some place in the middle of nowhere! Frozen sky water will fall on you until you are BURIED ALIVE!!! (The shiny bugs took off) Ali: Littlefoot? Are you alright. (Littlefoot didn't answer. He was wondering just how some random unknown human.) Ali: (slams her left front foot on the roof) LITTLEFOOT??!! Littlefoot: Wha-- What?! What the...? Sorry. I was just thinking. Panting I need to refresh myself. See you in the morning. (walks away) (The Bright Circle shone over Mahattan to signal the start of another new day.) Guido: (wakes up and takes a deep breath) It's so beautiful. Huh. No bullying. Whew. Etta: G'mornin'. Guido: Morning, Etta. Etta: You look happy today. Guido: It's just me today. Cera didn't play tricks on me. (Etta’s smile dies down to a worrisome frown) Etta: I have to ask you something, Guido. Guido: What is it?. Etta: While you were out last night, I- (Then, Rocky comes into the room.) Rocky: GUIDO!!! (Guido is shocked to see Rocky that angry) Guido: Rocky?! I, uh—Stammers Rocky: (violently grabs Guido) You and I are gonna have ”a little talk” privately! Swooper: Oh, feathers, the “talk”. He's screwed! (Rocky holds a whiny Guido down the street to Rex’s Pizza but was stopped when he saw Grandma Longneck.) Grandma Longneck: Hey, you three, Would you come to Sheep Meadow at Central Park for a meeting? Something rather strange has worried some of the children. Rocky: (lets go of Guido) What is it? Grandma Longneck: I'll explain later. Meet me a Sheep Meadow at Central Park so you can hear all the details. Rocky: OK. Etta: Hmm. You’re so suddenly quiet, Guido. Are you OK? Guido: I dunno. I'm fine. Etta: OK. Grandpa Longneck: Ahh. There you are. We have a very serious matter to discuss that requires your attention. Guido: Gasps Uh-oh. (Guido, Pterano, Etta, and Swooper flew to Sheep Meadow at Central Park and landed within the gathering. Bron, Grandma & Grandpa Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, Mama Flyer, Tria, Mama Swimmer, Papa Swimmer, Hyp's Father, Mutt's Father, Ali's Father, Austin, Ed, Old One, Ruby's Mother, Ruby's Father, Spider-Man, Officer Randy Perlman and the dinosaurs from the Great Valley were there) Bron: Now that everyone is here, we can begin. Ahem. So last night, Littlefoot and Shorty arrived home a little later and they told me this story of how their friends gathered together on a rooftop. During their ‘little meeting,’ they said that some strange thing appeared from nowhere and claimed to have come from some unknown place where he was bullied on a regular basis and where bullies were left to die and, in his exact words, ‘be buried alive’! Tria: What?! Lambeosaurus: That is just absurd! Ankylosaurus: Unthinkable! Mama Swimmer: Did you get a glimpse of its face, children? Chomper: No. All we saw was its shadow. Bron: It is a male? Littlefoot: Yes, Dad. It's definitely male alright. Grandpa Longneck: I suppose we’d better ask this, then. Who's responsible for this? Pterano: Well... Guido had a horrible day yesterday from the very moment he woke up. Hyp's Father: Does that involve the rest of the kids and my kids? Swooper: Hmm. Grandpa Longneck: Guido, would you care to tell us what happened yesterday? Guido: Gulps Mutt's Father: It's OK. Tell us your story. Pachycephalosaurus: C'mon, coward! Speak up! We're waiting! Guido: Uhh... it all started when I woke up to find urine all over me and not even my own. Cera started laughing at me, and I know that she wet on me while I was sleeping! (The dinosaurs from the Great Valley groaned in disgust) Mama Swimmer: Oh, my! Hyp's Father: Jeez! That was nasty! Getor: Ugh. Guido: Then, after Pterano washed me, I went out to fly for relaxation, I saw Spider-Man. Then I heard someone scream. I thought it was Petrie. But when I landed on the streets, Shorty popped out and scared me and I fell into a heap of garbage. Bron: Well, Shorty. What do you have to say to yourself? Shorty: Umm... I was just playing. Guido: Then, Born made fun of me too. Grandpa Longneck: Bron? Bron: Uhhh... Heh. I was just asking him to ask someone to stop. I was just trying to get over that horrible thing. (The dinosaurs from the Great Valley started arguing) Randy: (fires his gun into the air to stop the arguing) SILENCE! Let the little feathered dinosaur continue his story! Guido: Thanks, Randy. So, I had to wash myself again, and then Petrie invited me to play with him for a while, then I decided to fly some more. But then, I landed on tree and I'd hear someone laughing, so I'd take off, but then, I suddenly got hit with a red tree sweet and fell down. And I know who did it. It was Hyp, Mutt and Nod! Then, Chomper came out and scared me, and I wet myself! Mr. Threehorn: Chomper, you’ve got nerves in you! Chomper: Cera tricked me into scaring Guido! I swear! It’s true! Rocky: You gotta believe him. Guido: My friends came to see what happened, and Cera, Shorty, Hyp, Mutt and Nod started laughing at me!. I tried to fly away, but I fell into a mud pool! No one tried to comfort me except Petrie. Mama Flyer: Is there more to the story? Guido: I flew away to the 3 Flyer and Spider-Man and they washed me, and then I flew to have some alone time. Hyp's Father: That STILL doesn’t solve the problem concerning that mysterious thingy that scared my son! He's out there in this city. We need to find him! Hyp: Dad. He not here anymore. Hyp's Father: Wha--?! He's not? Hyp: He left. Papa Swimmer: Well, that doesn’t make me feel any better. Grandpa Longneck: Littlefoot, who was in the rooftops when that shadowy thing appeared? Littlefoot: Me, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Shorty, Rocky and Loofah. Tria: What were you kids doing? Ruby: All 12 of us were trying to think of a way to apologize to Guido. Tria: You believed it? Hyp: I don't know. Nod: Yeah, don't know. Getor: Hmm. Spider-Man: Hmm. What's has Guido been up to? Swooper: Petrie? Where were you last night? Petrie: Me just asleep. Littlefoot try to ask me to follow him, but me to tired and fall to sleep. Mama Swimmer: Well, THAT cancels his out. Mr. Threehorn: So, werido. It was YOU, wasn't it?! Etta: I could think that when me, Father and Grandpa followed Guido, we saw his... scheming look on his face. He's plotting revenge on Cera and Shorty for their silly pranks. (to Guido) You did this, did you, Guido? (Guido's beak quivers. He knew he was busted.) Randy: Guido, explain yourself! Corythosaurus: Tell us the truth. Guido: Crying Mama Flyer: What did you do? Don't lie to us. We just wanna know. Lambeosaurus: Come on! Stop crying! What have you been doing? Guido: It was me. I just wanted to get back at Shorty for scaring me and pushing me around like a bully, just like Hyp. (points at Hyp) Hyp: Hey, watch it! Hyp's Father: Quiet, son! Let his Glider finish. Mutt's Father: What's next? Guido: I meet up with Wild Arms at the Chrysler Building, and I convinced him to help me with my plan. After we finished making our plan, I overheard Littlefoot say he want to bring our friends to the rooftops. So me and Wild Arms go there. THEN, that night, we catched some fireflies at this park and we lit the wall. Etta: Guido, Wild Arms is your friend. You SHOULDN’T goad your friends into doing something. Doc, the Lone Dinosaur: Does that explain the figure's voice? Guido: Yes. I was the shadow, and Wild Arms was the voice. Ed: I think the whole thing was so cleverly made up just as a way to frighten Shorty and Hyp. Mr. Threehorn: You don't say. Ruby's Father: Guido, we know how upsetting it can be to have troublemakers around. Mutt's Father: But making up horror stories cannot be tolerated in this city. Guido: Sniffles I know. Swooper: Scaring someone is not the way to stop the bullying against you, Guido. Ruby's Mother: If you tell us about it, we can put a stop to it. Not scaring them off. Spider-Man: Seeing as you not only terrified somebody in the city, but you must have also done the same to your friends. What is wrong with you?! Grandpa Longneck: Guido, what do you have to say for yourself? Maiasaura: Go on. Speak! (Guido sank to his knees and began sobbing uncontrollably, fresh stream of tears soak the ground he was standing on) Guido: Sobbing I'm sorry, everyone! I know you guys will never forgive me. But I'm sorry for what I've done! I only wanted the bullying to stop, but now, I did it in such horrible way! I only ask that you please forgive me, I'll never do it again! (the dinosaurs from the Great Valley sighs after Guido finished his tearful apology) Grandpa Longneck: Sighs Guido, I’m clearly at a loss of what your punishment shall be. This reminds me of the time that we had to banish Petrie's uncle for his actions. Pterano: Hey! I'm still here! I'm back with you. Grandpa Longneck: (to Pterano) Yes, we know. (to Guido) You can consider yourself lucky that you will face nowhere near the punishment Pterano received after the atrocities he committed. What you did last night could questionably have earned you perhaps one of our rather harsher methods. In the fact that you were truly the victim of all the bullying, we will not force you into such a thing. Because you still committed quite an unacceptable act last night, it is mandatory that you shall be punished. Guido: What?! The Gang: Gasp Grandpa Longneck: We are going to place a limit on where you can be or where you can fly around. You will not be allowed to go to any park in this city. This means you will fly around in the streets. Furthermore, we will have to separate you from your friends. Guido: For how long? Grandma Longneck: Until the end of the next Night Circle cycle. Bron: It should be long enough for you to learn from your mistakes. Grandpa Longneck: One more thing, Guido. Despite in the terms of separating you from your friends, we will make one exception. Guido: Like what? Grandpa Longneck: Since you liked Petrie so much, we will allow you to visit him. Petrie: Me will be happy to play with you so you no have to be alone, Guido. Bron: I suppose. This meeting is over then. (to Littlefoot) Come on, Littlefoot. Austin: All right, Valleydwellers. Break it up. Break it up. Come on. Let's go where we left off. Randy: Well, something serious like this would’ve landed you behind bars, but I can’t do that since I’m technically violating protocol. (To Guido in a deep voice) Be thankful you got away with it this time, but next time, the consequences will be more severe. (To Rocky in a normal voice) As for you, I will be arriving at your house tomorrow night for a mandatory child-safety inspection! If you are found to the main cause of the incident gosh-help me, I will take your custody away from Guido... (whispers in Rocky’s face) permanently... (Walks away to his car) Pray that you won’t disappoint me. Old One: Pterano, Swooper, and Etta. I’m gonna have to ask you to please take Guido with you, and make sure he doesn’t go to any parks in this city until the end of the next Night Circle cycle. He will not be allowed to have contact with any of his friends except Petrie. Etta: OK. Guido? Guido: I need some alone time again. (glides away) (Eric Carmen's All By Myself plays) (Guido sadly looks at the streets of New York City in a montage) Act 4 (At the Soda Bar...) Guido: Sighs Etta: I’m not gonna lie, Guido, BUT... we're very disappointed in you. Pterano: You may have been the victim of bullying, but revenge is not the way. Revenge will just make bullies stronger. Guido: Sobbing B-b-but... I-I-I just w-wanted to get... Shorty to... stop. Pterano: Shorty is a Longneck, and it's IN his nature. Don’t be surprised if he starts picking on you again. Guido: Why Shorty can't be punished?! He scared me! He humiliated me!!! Pterano: OK, don't yell at me, Guido. First, I will talk to Bron to see to it that Shorty is rightfully punished. Second, you were punished because of what you did is payback. (Guido falls to his knees in despair and defeat) Pterano: We know you wanted justice, but that’s not the way we do. Now, listen to me very carefully. Sighs If you EVER find yourself in of someone bullying again, tell us or the other elders, and we’ll take care of everything. Promise me that you’ll never do such a stupid thing like that again. Guido: Whimpers I promise, Pterano. Pterano: That's more like it. (to Cera) As for you! ''You made this disturbance!! Do you have ANY idea what you’ve just put this Glider through?! Huh?! '''Cera': Hmph. He deserves his punishment. Etta: You effectively took away his happiness and most of his freedom, and thanks to you, he’ll be in disgrace in the eyes of everyone else until the end of the next Night Circle cycle! It makes my father angry! Pterano: Yeah, that wetting thing? Not cool. (looks at Swooper, who’s playing the 1985 Bally/Midway arcade game, Sky Kid) The 80s were a great time for you, weren't they, Dad? Swooper: Yeah. Etta: Chuckles (looks to Cera, furiously) I am so angry by your abysmal game you played on him. Cera: All I want was to have fun because... Etta: That's enough! Why can’t you ever treat him like a family to him?! You’ve ruined the next Night Circle cycle for him! Everyone is blaming him for what happened last night. Cera: But-- But-- But-- Pterano: No buts! I'm not letting that happen! Apologize to Guido! NOW!!! Cera: (voice shaking) OK. (walks to Guido) G-G-Guido. I-I-I'm sorry f-for wetting you. I'm sorry for calling you a weirdo. Let's be friends again. Guido: That's OK. Pterano: Ooh! Almost forgot! Have some breakfast. You hadn’t eaten since you woke up. (Guido's stomach growls, Pterano hands him worms. Once Guido takes a few bites, he smiles after he realized just how long he had been on an empty stomach.) Guido: I been through the meeting on my empty tummy. Pterano: Now it's time for you to take a nap. Guido: But I just woke up! And NOW I have to sleep some more?! Pterano: Chuckles I was just kidding. Guido: Now you're starting to play jokes on me, too?!! That's not funny, Pterano! Swooper: Hoo-hoo! Lighten up, Guido. Guido: (points at something) What's that over there?? (runs) Pterano: (turns around) WHERE?!?! (turns back around to see Guido gone) All right, where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are. You can’t hide from me forever. (Guido hides behind the counter and held back a chuckle. Then he could see Pterano's shadow coming closer with every second that passed. Suddenly, he noticed a shadow was looming directly over him. He gulped and looked up, and he saw Pterano standing right above him with a smirk on his face.) Pterano: Ahh. Just as we thought the tricks were over. (Guido make a run for it, but Pterano acted fast and managed to grab him by the wing-like arms. Guido: Hey! Grunts Let me go! Pterano: No, little guy. You know what happens when you play tricks on me? Guido: Uhh... (Pterano sat him down on his lap and held him from behind with one hand, preventing him from moving his arms and wings. Guido watched his other hand slowly approaching his feet, its fingers making wiggling motions that indicated just what was about to happen.) Guido: No! Please! Stop! Gasps (Pterano's fingers made contact with his feet, and he begins tickling him. Instantly, the new sensations jolted through his body in a way that brought giggles out of his beak. Guido: Laughing Stahahahahahahahop!!! Laughing Swooper: Do you know what’s music to my ears? Guido: Laughing Whahahahat?! Swooper: The sound of your laughs that tell me that YOU are SO happy. Giggles Guido: (his cheeks turns red for 11 seconds) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YES!! (saliva begins to leak from his beak uncontrollably) Etta: Now THERE’S that happy voice we’ve wanted to hear. (Pterano's fingers moves up to Guido's belly) Guido: Ooh! Oohoohoohahaha!!! Eek!! OOH! OOH!!! AAH!!! PTERANOHOHOHOHO!!!! AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (tears begins streaming from his eyes due to excessive laughter) STAHAHAHAOP!!! Pterano: Singsong You haven’t said the magic word yet. Guido: PLEEHEHEHEHEHESE!!!! (Pterano promptly stopped the tickling and held Guido in his wings to help him relax and regain his breath.) Guido: Heavily, Laughs I could go without that! Guido I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me I felt bad that I've been bad yesterday But I just got a punish I got I may be punished But now I felt so happy Pterano cheered me up And now I will always be OK I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me Pterano, Etta & Swooper I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me Feel so Happy! (Mama Flyer comes in with Petrie) Mama Flyer: Sounds like someone’s been taught quite a lesson. Petrie: We hear you laughing from quite a long way. It sound like you were ticklish, Guido. Etta: I think he learned his lesson. Mama Flyer: I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I looked after Guido while Petrie and his siblings play with him. Etta: Of course, Mrs. Flyer. (Guido runs to Petrie and give his friend a big hug. Petrie returns the gesture with a tight hug of his own. The 3 Flyers smiles at the adorable sight) Swooper: Well, we gotta go. We’ll be back before lunch, Guido. Guido: OK. (watches Pterano, Etta, and Swooper took off into the blue skies.) Mama Flyer: All right, you two. Y'wanna fly in the skies? Petrie: Oh, yes. (Guido, Mama Flyer, Petrie and his siblings flies to the skies. Guido felt it was unjustified that he was punished instead of Shorty, but maybe, in good time, the green Longneck would eventually learn his lesson. Guido felt like the start of what just might be the happiest moment of a time) (We cut to Rocky working at Rex’s Pizza) Rocky: Do you know what you would like this evening, sir? (Cuts to Randy, with an evil, sinister grin) Randy: Yes, I’d like to take Guido away from your custody! (EVIL LAUGH) (Rocky nervously stares at Randy as he laughs. We then cut to Rocky screaming waking up in the couch, who was just having a nightmare, the episode ends) (Ending Theme and credits) Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts